Golden Suns and Silver Skies
by wolfwisdom
Summary: SEQUAL! Anastasia has moved on with her life since the great war and her loss but an unexpected visitor turns her world upside down. With a past that keeps arising how will she survive the turn of events?
1. A Past Never Forgotten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except unrecognizable characters.

**Chapter 1:** A past Never Forgotten

Streets bustled with life in the great city of London. Smoke spud from the chimneys of comfortable homes. They sky had darkened with maddening clouds that threaten to erupt their fury.

Not much had changed since that last day over a century and a half ago.

I opened my umbrella to protect my dry clothes from the saddening weather. Waiting for the light to change I pondered of how long memories seemed to recent. The touch of Draco's hand upon my skin always sending a shiver of happiness up my spine. After so long, I still missed him but I didn't dwell on the loss.

The light changing, I stepped off of the curb, the clicking of my low heels puncturing the asphalt below. I scurried to the other side of the sidewalk and continued on my way home. Glancing around my surrounding I felt eyes upon my form watching me in the hidden darkness, cloaked with an invisible shield. On instinct, I quickened my pace, getting closer to the steps that belonged to the apartment complex that I now lived in.

Racing up the stairs I practically ran into my apartment immediately locking the door and peaked through the little hidden hole to observe no sufficient evidence that anybody was in fact stalking me, I guess years of having my guard up have made me a little paranoid. I shrugged my coat off, hanging it on the coat rack that was next to the front door and threw my umbrella on the floor before the stand.

I glanced at the answering machine as the little red light indicated a missed message. Pressing the button I allowed the message to repeat while I changed into more comfortable clothes that I much preferred when in my work uniform.

"hey, mom it's me, Drusella, I was just calling to see how things were going. We haven't spent much together in a while and I was just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch some time this week, whenever you're free is fine. Just call me back and let me know. I love you, bye." The message ended.

I slouched on to the couch that sat in front of the small television set that I rarely used, grabbing a book that I had started only a few days ago and popped to the page that I left off.

Taking great care with each word I read, the imagery immediately churned my own creativity, the setting and the theme melting away the current world that I lived in at the moment.

***

Thunder blasted through the darkened sky, echoing around the environment, making its presence known to everyone. The sudden sound startled me awake, giving me a near heart attack as a simple gift of its affection for humanity.

Blackness surrounded me, I had fallen asleep while reading obviously more exhausted than I calculated. I placed the book on the coffee table before me and pressed my hands to the closest wall as I searched for a light switch with blind eyes, relying on my other senses in my state of panic and irritation. I was never fond of cloudbursts in all the years I had been living as a shadow in an empty shell.

My fingers finally felt a resemblance bump that could belong to the object that I was desperately probing for. I switched the switch, trying to turn on the lights but the plan had failed miserable.

Suddenly a burst of lightening lit up the room, a dark figure covered by shadow stood in front of a huge window that revealed the hard outer world. I spun around to see that figure. I tried to conjure a scream but the noise hitched in my suddenly dry throat coming out as a squeak.

"You never took too kindly to thunderstorms, Anastasia." A low husky voice revealed a name that had not stabbed my ears for numerous years.

"Who are you?" I screeched with a fear that consumed my whole being, freezing me in the spot of the darkened area.

"You know me better then I do myself." The masculine form exposed with hidden meanings that seemed forbidden to me.

**A/n:** I just had to make a sequel to my old story with The Mystery that is Anastasia Scarlet Harris; I think that it deserved it. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and thank you for reading it.


	2. The Same Person

**Chapter 2:** The Same Person

"Get out of here, now!" I threatened, feeling familiar powers swoop through my raging pulse, clouding my mind with a need to protect myself from the uninvited being.

"I've searched for you for too long to leave you now." He said; face still concealed by the darkness that was his ultimate weapon at the moment.

"You don't know me at all!" I screamed, a dim light radiating from my frightened body.

"But I do, Elizabeth." He revealed my true name, a name I had been given at birth but later changed by my adoptive parents. A name full of sadness to the one person who it belonged to.

"What?...How?" I gasped from surprise, tears seeping out of my scared orbs, trickling down my cheeks and leaping off the edge of my jaw.

"We've been together before. You gave me everything you could possibly give me. You are a part of me whether you like it or not." He confessed more details that seemed too jumble for me to comprehend correctly.

Suddenly I felt my powers leave my body, abandoning me, having me fend for myself in my original human form. I was completely confused as to what was happening. My powers had never diminished in front of someone else before as though the very monster within me knew the true person hidden in the blackness, leaving me in the dark with provable guesses.

Feeling absolutely vulnerable and perplexed, I relied on my human instincts for the first time in a very long time. I slowly backed towards the front door, the stranger remaining where he was, nearly allowing me to escape. I took the opportunity I was given and swiftly turned around, racing to the front door. I grasped the doorknob and twisted urgently, trying to yank the door open but forgetting I had locked it as soon as I came home. I fumbled with the protector of the outside world, the lock not budging as I pulled harder.

Hot breath tickled the flesh of the back of my neck, sending waves of terror to consume my body in a desperate mode to get free of being held captive in my own home. A firm hand was placed upon my shaking fingers still hooked onto the lock, his body pressing closer to me, pinning me onto the door. My heart raced with fear, a light blanket of sweat soaked through my open pores. My mind raced with only one major objective that I was attempting greatly to accomplish but I was afraid of what would happen to me if I were to fail. Would I be able to rely on my powers or be forced to succumb the punishment of an average individual woman?

With all the force I could muster, I slammed my body against the predator, knocking him back as he tripped over the back of the couch. I ran towards the house phone, quickly seizing the object before he could capture me once more. I darted across the room and entered my bedroom, shutting the door behind me as I switched the lock on. I turned the phone on; quickly dialing for the authorities only to realize there wasn't a dial tone. I tossed the phone against the wall out of raging frustration. I being preyed upon by a psychotic man and I didn't have any way of calling for help. I was all alone in the spacious apartment with a potentially dangerous individual and no body else knew about it.

I leaned against the wall farthest from the door, curled in the safety of a corner where all the room was within my view. Tears sprang from my eyes, streaming down my cheeks as I tried to think of a possible escape method with erratic emotions. My body began to shake from my chaotic nerves, heart gradually slowed to a regular thump. My intellect was arriving short of any ideas. I had only one escape and that was the front door, the predator remained in the living room. I could not escape by merely leaping out of the window, this time I couldn't rely on my powers to save me from an awful night that had come true in a matter of a few minutes.

Unexpectedly the deranged man pounded on the door, trying to bust through the rather thin wood. I hastily stood up, preparing myself for what was to come. The outsider burst through the door, breaking the wood in half as he entered the room. I glared at him, striving to intimidate him but gloom overtook the room, making my vision hesitant on his exact location. Footsteps inched closer to me as the carpet beneath the burly man began to crunch underneath his hefty feet. Feeling him getting closer, I took in a sharp breath and dashed passed him, barely escaping his masculine arms. I bounded out the doorway and loped around the corner to my only escape.

Once again I struggled with the lock; I yanked roughly on the chain, breaking the stopper. I summarily jerked the door open and ran out of the apartment, feeling my freedom grasp me with firm hands and thank me for my courage.

Abruptly my hope was shattered when dense arms wrapped tightly around my waist, dragging me back into the apartment. I scraped my hands along the wall for something to help me escape the familiar embrace. The stranger dumped me on the floor and closed the door, standing before it, daring me to try and escape again. I quickly crawled away from him, fear gripped my system greatly and I was no longer able to put forth any more courage. A hand wrapped around my ankle and heaved me to his feet with fast movement. I screeched for any type of assistance but no body answer my pleas for safety. The being before me, crawled on top of me, pinning my lower body to the floor as he lowered himself onto my waist, supporting most of his weight on the backs of his legs. I beat my fists against his hard chest, trying to stop him from doing any further damage. He simply caught both my wrists, shoving them above my head as he firmly held my upper body to the rough wooden flooring. Tears escaped my orbs, my mind flashed images of what was more than likely going to happen next. In all my years of living, I never wished for death as much as I did at that very moment. I wanted to be put out of my misery before the agonizing torture began; forever engraving my mind with horrific memories of a past I wanted to forget completely.

"Please, don't do this to me. I'm begging you not to do this to me." I desperately pleaded, my voice squeaking as I continued to sob.

"I'm not going to harm you, my Anastasia." He cooed closely to my ear and pulled away. He brought his hand to his face, removing a covering that had concealed his identity as well.

A bolt of fresh lightening flashed outside, providing momentary lighting in the room. I gasped with sudden shock, my globes immediately locked with the very grey orbs I thought I forever destroyed, shaggy platinum blonde hair whipped to the side of the same handsome face that had long ago captured my heart, never able to let go of all the precious memories we shared.

"Draco…" I breathed with astonishment from the living form before me, still pressing me to the floor.


	3. An Eternal Connection

**Chapter 3:** An Eternal Connection

"You're not real." I screamed, still not believing that it was possible Draco had risen from the dead and returned to me. My mind refused to process that he was anything else but ash, his form was but that of a fragment of my imagination. The pressure of his lower body pressed hard against my abdomen was from familiar past memories (back when I enjoyed his little touching), which had suddenly reawakened, breaking the world I was living in.

Tears continued to stream down the sides of my cheeks, my emotions becoming too chaotic for me to control any longer. Had I really missed him so much that my relentless mind conjured a mere fabrication of him, my broken heart still refusing to accept he was gone and never coming back to me. But then who was this person who remained laying on me, my arms still shoved above my head. The weight of the muscular form on my body was real; the touch of cooled flesh against my skin still sent those same shivers racing up the base of my spine. He was real. Draco was real, no matter how my mind tried to make me believe other wise because deep down I wanted him back, I needed him back and he was right in front of me, trying to make me believe he was real once more.

"Elizabeth, I am real. I've searched for you for so long. God only knows, how I missed the green apple scent of your shampoo still evident within your hair, the little dimples that appear on your cheeks whenever someone speaks of a silly moment and the nights you must have spent all alone, no one to be truly with you the way you need." He explained, hitting all the points only _he_ would know and remember.

Suddenly releasing my wrists, he placed his free hand next to my head, allowing me to have my freedom while still managing authority over me. still unsure of who this person was, the stranger stared at me intently, his crystal grey eyes piercing through any barriers I had long since built, unexpectedly crumbled, leaving me defenseless against the intruder.

Trusting my heart for the first time in a long time, I allowed unfamiliar emotions to flood me. Everything seemed completely overwhelming that I thought I wouldn't be able to handle the rush. Slowly my hand reached for his chiseled cheek, my mind screaming for me not to do so. Feeling hesitant, I was about to pull away when I suddenly placed my palm against the young man's cheek, finger tips running along smooth flesh. Gazing into familiar eyes, my heart raced as if nothing had changed in the last century and a half, my heart never surrendering hope, yearning so dearly to see Draco again, to embrace his strong structure, feel his well formed arms wrap around and whisper sweet nothings in my ears, my mind nearly forgetting the sound of his voice and the touch of his lips upon my skin. Everything I thought I had forever forgotten rushed back into me, feelings that remained lost to me up until now.

Fear quickly overtook the joyous emotion, how could I trust what I was seeing? In the past, my mind played cruel allusions on me, making me believe Draco was still alive by my eyes catching a glimpse of wispy silvery strands of hair, seeing his form in the kitchen preparing coffee. How could I trust myself this time even though the intruder's touch seemed real and his features all too familiar only to realize it was merely my imagination running wild again, only to live with the disappointment once more? I couldn't allow myself to live through the process of accepting his death again because of my inability to halt sweet and dangerous images.

Yanking my hand away from the recognizable face, I grabbed the hardbound book I had been reading earlier and slammed it against the side of the stranger's head numerous times until his body collapsed onto the flooring beside me. Pulling my legs from under his, I swiftly stood up and raced to the kitchen, tripping over the leg of the coffee table, my face shoved hard into the carpeting, new flesh exposed on my check. Groaning in pain, I pushed my self forward, swinging my legs underneath me, I attempted to stand up only to fall to the ground. Deciding on a new method, I crawled into the kitchen, gripping the edge of the counter as I pulled myself up. Gaining back my balance, I tried to recall where I kept my knives only failing to do so. Suddenly remembering, I grabbed a dirty frying pan out of the sink, gripping the handle tightly with both hands. Peering around the corner of the wall, a flash of lightening lit up the room; my eyes immediately scanned the floor for the outsider only to conclude he moved. My heart raced faster, the damp blanket of sweat causing my clothes to glue to my body. I licked my dry lips, trying to anticipate what the stranger would attempt next.

My eyes sparkled with hope as to see my only way of escape was partially open. Taking in a deep breath, I bolted around the corner, swung the door open and stepped out of my prison. A firm hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back into the apartment. Turning around, I swung the pan blindly, not knowing where I was aiming but just trying to escape a fate that didn't belong to me after a long life. Finally releasing his hold, I dashed down the hallway, stopping short in front of one of my neighbor's doors. I balled my hands into fists and pounded hard on wood, the side of my hands reddening.

"Craig, please open the door! Help me!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks as I glanced to the side, seeing the stranger gradually making his way towards me.

Suddenly the door popped open, I scrambled inside without explanation, shoving Craig back inside, I slammed the door closed and locked it, thrusting a near chair under the doorknob. Gravity seemed too heavy for me to fight against, feeling my knees grow weak I fell to the floor, Craig beside me.

"Ana, what's wrong? What happened?" he panicked, his black eyes withholding fear of what I might confess.

"There is….there is someone in my apartment." I admitted, feeling completely vulnerable at that moment. My powers still had not returned to me, I was utterly defenseless against the intruder.

Craig remained silent, he gently wrapped his muscular arms around me, picking me up with ease as he walked to the couch and placed me down. He sat down beside me, his eyes still locked with mine. He placed his hand on my cheek; his warmth penetrated the sensitive skin on my face. Feeling the calm he was trying to maintain, I placed my hand upon his, closing my eyes.

"Ana, I will protect you." He stated clearly, causing my eyes to snap open and boar into his.

Craig was a dear friend of mine; I harbored a special attraction for him since the first time we met. I just moved into the neighborhood, having trouble opening the door to my apartment along with managing the boxes in my arms. He was just getting home from work when he saw me and immediately assisted me with his little heroic deed. From that day forth, we became closer together, taking the same train to work and occasionally meeting up for a hot cappuccino when we would get caught up in our lives. Our friendship blossomed into something more, I was prepared to move on but I still could not let go of Draco from my heart or mind. And now, I was still hoping for my many dreams of him to come true though I knew better than to wish for such a thing.

"Craig, don't do this. Just dial the police because I don't have a cell phone and the power is out in my apartment. Just stay here with me." I pleaded and he sighed, a sign of his surrender. 

"My phones are dead as well." He confessed, embracing me further.

Loud strikes against the door, echoed through the apartment. Eyes shifted towards the door, the wood struggling against the persistent force. Witnessing the wood dent, Craig grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him as we ran towards his bedroom, shutting the door behind us, he locked it. Abyss eyes glancing over at me, he dragged me over to the window, lifting the glass up, he poked his head outside. Rain continued to beat hard against the glass; pulling his head back inside, soaked hair clung to his forehead as droplets rolled down his strong jaw.

"Ana, you need to climb out the window, step along the edge and move towards the fire escape on corner of the building." he instructed, making sure I understood his directions.

"I can't do-" I was cut off shortly, Craig swiftly worked his hand behind my head, grabbing a first full of dark red curls and thrust his lips onto mine.

Pulling away, he breathed heavily, his cheeks warm with shock and a quirky smirk plastered on his face.

"What was that for?" I breathed.

"I meant to do that the other day, I figured now was probably a good time for that." He remarked with a cheeky grin.

The front door finally gave way and the intruder entered the apartment. Hastily, I slipped out the window, my feet barely small enough to fit along the edge of the old building. Craig closed the window, the clicking of the lock going down danced to my ears. Breathing slowly, I gradually moved my feet to side, moving along with the rest of my body. Spits of rain stung my eyes, drenching my clothes and hair, strands clinging my cheeks and forehead. Glancing up at the window, the stranger's eyes gazed at me, determination evident in his eyes. Punching his fist through the glass, he jumped through the opening and landed smoothly on the slippery ledge.

"I came all this way for you, Elizabeth. I'm not leaving without you. You cannot escape me for we share a deeper bond people only hope to discover. Nothing can come between us." he said, gray eyes penetrating deep within me, blonde hair slicked back from the rain, clothes hugging to his fit form.

"If you really cared bout me, you would just leave me in peace." I hollered, edging closer to my final escape.

"You still do not understand. We cannot survive without one another, Elizabeth. No matter how far you go I will always be able to find you." He explained as he moved closer to me.

Feeling my feet slip as a result of my haste, the air behind my back rushed up as my body began to fall towards the earth below. The stranger quickly reached for me only to not reach my hand in time. Concern was displayed in the familiar eyes I pondered on whether or not he was speaking the truth. An itching sensation exploded throughout my body, engulfing my entire figure in golden flames. Feeling myself morph into the Phoenix, I flapped my wings, gaining height as I flew further away from the city I planned on settling to the darkened clouds that mystified me as to where I was actually going.

**A/n:** For not updating in forever, but with school finally on summer break I plan on writing more. Thanks for reading and please review. I love reading them.


End file.
